


A Weekend To Remember

by ncsupnatfan



Series: Storm [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: Dean gets invited to spend a long weekend with Storm and Sam gets to run the bar for a night. A stranger shows up at the bar as Sam closes it and he has some decisions to make. Storm Series
Series: Storm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920571
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my dear readers and welcome to another journey we are about to embark on. This is a Storm story but centered more on Sam this time. I have enjoyed creating this character and see how she meshes with the guys. I won’t be a long story, but I do hope you enjoy it. Enough from me, buckle in and let’s get started on this journey. Comments would be nice. Enjoy…. NC**

* * *

The Impala drove down the highway, keeping pace with the few vehicles out on the road that late at night. Dean glanced sideways at his brother and could feel the tension simmering between them. After their last couple of cases they had worked, it seemed a rift was growing between the brothers.

Sam had had a vision that took them back to Lawrence, Kansas, a place Dean swore he would never return to again. They had fought the poltergeist that was haunting the house they lived in as kids. Their Mom’s spirit ended up being in the house too. She had saved them and destroyed herself in the process, cleansing the house and saving her boys.

Dean found out about Sam having powers and wasn’t sure what to think about it. His brother was a psychic and that put him at a new level of danger if the wrong people found out about it.

The next case was given to them by their Dad and it sent them to Rockford, Illinois to an abandoned asylum that was haunted by the residents and a vengeful spirit of the doctor that used to run the place. The brothers were locked inside the south wing of the asylum along with two teenagers. Sam was attacked and tried to kill Dean, telling him his deepest, darkest thoughts until Dean knocked him out and searched for the doctor’s body to salt and burns it. Sam came to and was back to normal, the doctor’s influence gone, wanting to know what happened. They get out of the place and send the kids on their way with a warning to stay out of places like that. 

Sam tried to apologize to Dean for what he said but Dean brushed him off saying there’s nothing to talk about. Ever since then, Dean had been standoffish and cold toward Sam, though he pretended nothing was wrong.

“I’m stopping up ahead for the night,” Dean announced out of the blue, not bothering to look at Sam as he talked. “If that’s okay with you, don’t wanna overstep here,” he added sarcastically.

“Okay, that’s fine,” Sam replied quickly as he scooted up in his seat and looked over at his brother’s stoic face for a moment before looking back out the windshield. He knew things were not good between them right now and wasn’t sure how to fix it.

“Good,” Dean said. He checked the traffic and changed lanes looking for the right exit. He saw signs ahead deciding one of them had a motel that would suit their needs. He slowed as he neared the exit and signaled his intention, as he steered the Impala onto the ramp and to the top. After the light turned green, Dean turned left and drove to a motel that was down the road. 

The vacancy light was on as Dean pulled up to the office and stopped. He got out and headed inside, leaving Sam alone in the car. He watched Dean disappear into the office and sighed sadly hoping Dean would get over his mood soon. It didn’t take Dean long to register and get a room. He came back out and got in the car to move it around to the back where the rooms were located and parked in front of an end room.

Dean got out and went around to the trunk to get his bag. He left it open for Sam and walked to the room’s door to unlock it and to go inside. He flipped on the light and looked it over before moving to the bed to sit his bag down. Sam followed behind him and took the bed away from the door. 

“Do you want the bathroom first?” Sam offered as he pulled his bathroom bag from his duffle. 

“Sure, why not,” Dean shrugged, digging out his travel bag and heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Sam looked around the room as he waited his turn until he heard a cell phone ringing. He looked to the other bed and saw Dean’s jacket laying there. After finding his cell, Sam answered it.

“Hello,” Sam said.

_“Hey, Sam. Is Dean busy?”_ Storm asked.

“Hi, Dean’s in the bathroom. He should be out shortly.”

_“Okay. Talk to me while I wait. How are things going with you guys?”_

“It’s fine, I guess,” Sam huffed. “We just finished another hunt yesterday and neither of us were injured.”

_“What’s wrong Sam?”_ Storm questioned when she heard something in his voice. When Sam didn’t answer, she continued, “ _Something happened didn’t it? You know you can talk to me.”_

“It’s nothing really,” Sam quietly said. “Dean should be out in a minute.”

_“Alright, glad I caught you between hunts. I have a proposition for you guys.”_

“That sounds interesting, should I ask what?”

_“Let me talk to Dean first and see what he says.”_

“Who you talking to on _my phone_ Sammy?” Dean asked when he stepped from the bathroom and saw Sam sitting _on_ his bed _on_ his cell.

“Storm, she wants to talk to you,” Sam replied holding out his cell to him. He got up and grabbed his bag to take his turn in the bathroom and to give Dean some privacy.

“Hey Babe, I was going to call you before I went to bed,” Dean greeted Storm, his voice warm and caring.

_“Is that so, want me to hang up?”_ she teased. _“Just kidding. How close are you to the bar?”_

“Probably about six hours, why?”

_“Well, a friend of Dad’s is letting me use his cabin for the weekend and I thought maybe you’d like to join me for some one-on-one time.”_

“Now that does sound promising. And when would you like me there?”

_“How about tomorrow? I thought Sam could work with me behind the bar Friday night so he could take over Saturday night for me. That way we could head out early Saturday morning and have a three day weekend.”_

“I do like the way you think Babe. I’ll ask Sammy when he comes out of the bathroom.”

_“I thought you might like that idea. And it’ll give Sam something to do while we’re gone, so he doesn’t feel abandoned.”_

“Sure, don’t see how it will be a problem and he’ll have _a little me time_.”

_“Is everything okay with you guys?”_ Storm questioned sensing the snarky tone to Dean’s voice.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Dean insisted. “Here’s Sam, let me ask me. Hey, want to help Storm out by working as the bartender so we can get away for a couple of days?”

“Okay, sure,” Sam replied moving to his bed to turn it down. 

“You hear? He says okay. So, we’ll head out in the morning and see you by lunchtime or a little after.”

_“I look forward to it. I love you,”_ Storm replied.

“Me too. Bye love.” Dean hung up his cell and looked over at Sam who had gone to bed. “You don’t mind doing this do you?”

“What? No, it’s fine. You guys deserve some alone time. It’ll be interesting working behind the bar. I’ve never done that before.”

“Okay, well, good,” Dean grunted before taking his clothes off and crawling into his bed. “Nite.”

“Nite Dean,” Sam whispered before rolling over and settling. He hoped Dean spending some time with Storm would help change his mood and he would stop being ill and cross with him. He thought back over the things he had said and done and beat himself up for getting manipulated by the doctor’s spirit. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable and punched the pillow as sleep evaded him. It was hours later before he finally drifted off to sleep with Dean’s soft snores as his lullaby. 

_Sam looked around at his surroundings as he moved through the abandoned building. There were noises up ahead and he moved closer to see Dean and another him talking. He tried to comprehend what was going on as Dean found the hidden room and he started to go inside until the dream Sam raised the shotgun to shoot Dean. Sam could hear the cruel things he was saying and was shocked when he heard himself saying the salt rounds had been replaced with buckshot. Sam screamed his warning as the dream Sam shot Dean, sending him stumbling back through the wall into the secret room. He could see the blood that started darkening his shirt and watched in horror as Dean gasped for air and coughed up blood. The dream Sam reached and picked up Dean’s gun and aimed it at him as he stared at him in disbelief. He pulled the trigger, sending a round into Dean’s chest, watching as he drew his last breath and then turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger again._

Sam shot up from the bed panting for air as he tried to breath. He felt on his chest for blood but didn’t find any. He looked around the room and saw Dean asleep in the other bed and knew he had been dreaming. Dean grumbled and tossed in his sleep before rolling to his other side and settling. He worked on trying to slow his racing heart as he slowly laid back down, not sure he could go back to sleep. It had seemed so real and it frightened him. Could he really shoot his brother? Was there something deep, deep down inside of him that was dark and wanted to be released? He tried to calm himself and force his mind to stop thinking like that. He wouldn’t hurt his brother, he thought. Warm tears leaked from his tightly clenched eyes as he fought with his raging emotions. He had to get ahold of himself and not let Dean see him like this. With a few deep breaths, Sam tried to relax and let himself doze. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunchtime when the Impala pulled into the parking lot of the Sniper’s Nest and slowly drove around to the back of the building. Dean pulled his cell out and sent a text to Storm to let her know they were there so she could open the backdoor. They got out and headed for the door to wait on her.

“Hey guys, you made good time,” Storm greeted them after opening the door. She smiled as Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him so he could kiss her. 

“Good to see you Babe,” Dean mumbled in her ear as he shut the door behind them.

“So, Sam, you want to do some bartending tomorrow night?” Storm asked him as he hung back slightly.

“Sure, I’m game,” Sam replied giving her a brief, shy smile.

“I thought you could shadow me tonight and see how it’s done. I’ll have Hank help you out, so don’t worry, you won’t be on your own. I’ll get the cash registers set up before I leave, and you can just bag the money and bring it upstairs after you close. I have a lockbox in my bedroom closet you can put the bags in. Pretty simple really. I’ll make you a cheat sheet of prices for the beers and liquor to help.”

“Alright, I think I can handle one night behind the bar.” Sam followed them up the stairs and into her apartment.

“I made some chicken salad for lunch if you guys are hungry,” Storm told them. “I’ve stocked the fridge for you Sam so help yourself and I’ll leave my car keys in case you want to go somewhere.” Storm sat a bowl from the fridge and turned to get the rolls. “Does anyone want their roll warmed?”

“No Babe, why don’t you let me help?” Dean answered moving around the bar. He found a knife to cut the rolls so she could fill them with the chicken salad. 

“I’m going to…Yeah…” Sam excused himself when he saw they were not listening to him and headed for the bathroom. It still amazed him how different Dean was around Storm, but he couldn’t blame him. She was a great woman and perfect for Dean. 

When Sam came back out, he could hear Storm and Dean talking and laughing on the deck. There was a plate on the bar with two sandwiches and bags of chips sitting nearby. He picked the one he liked and shook chips onto his plate and started to sit at the bar.

“Out here Sam, come join us,” Storm called to him when she saw him in the kitchen not wanting to leave him out.

“Alright,” Sam replied getting a drink from the fridge before stepping out onto the deck to join them at the picnic table. “So, where are you guys going?”

“One of Dad’s friends has a cabin about three hours away and offered it to me to use. It’s by a nice lake and the nearest neighbor is two miles away.”

“Sounds nice and private.”

“Yeah, we won’t have to worry about anyone bothering us or having to be quiet,” Dean added looking to Storm and arching his eyebrows with a mischief sparkle in his eyes.

“Are you saying I get too loud when we have sex?” Storm asked politely as she popped a chip in her mouth.

“Well, you do like it when I do that…”

“Really Dean, there are children listening,” Storm complained slapping at his arm playfully as she looked over at Sam.

“Whoa! TMI dude!” Sam interrupted holding up his hand. “I don’t need to hear any more of that. Can we change the topic?”

“Your loss bro, you might pick up some pointers or am I being too bossy?” Dean asked sarcastically, making Storm look at him with a frown before glancing at Sam who hung his head with an upset look on his face.

“That’s the washer, I need to go throw my clothes in the dryer,” Storm said when she heard a buzzing from inside. She got up to go to the laundry room but paused and asked, “Do you need to do some laundry before we leave in the morning Dean?”

“I don’t know, are clothes optional?”

“Oh, you’re bad. We should at least go out once and enjoy the scenery.”

“If you insist,” Dean pouted throwing a chip her way.

“I can throw in a load of clothes if you like,” Sam offered in a low voice.

“Knock yourself out, I think most of mine are dirty,” Dean commented not bothering to look up at him.

“Let me have the keys and I’ll go get our bags out of the car.”

“Okay, but go ahead and finish eating,” Dean said. He pulled his keys out and laid them on the table between them. 

“I’m almost done,” Sam nodded taking the keys. “I’ll save the other sandwich to snack on later.” Sam got up and took his plate inside. He found a plastic bag for his sandwich and put it in the fridge before heading downstairs and out to the car. He opened the trunk to get their duffels and weapon’s bag. Sam headed back inside and up the stairs to the apartment. He took the duffels to his bedroom and dumped the clothes on the bed to sort them before heading down the hall to the laundry room. “I’m going to put some clothes in to wash Storm.”

“That’s fine Sam,” she replied. “Oh, Dean could you run down to the store and get a few things to take with us?” she called to him. “I missed getting them on my trip.”

“Sure Babe, you got a list of what you want?”

“Yeah, I figured we’d take food with us, so we don’t have to stop to get it before getting to the cabin.”

“I won’t be long, keys Sammy.”

“On the bar,” Sam told him as he loaded the washer with mostly Dean’s clothes, figuring he could do his over the weekend.

**spn**

After Dean had left and Sam had the clothes washing, he joined Storm in the kitchen.

“Take a seat Sam and talk to me,” Storm told him getting serious.

Sam looked at her for a moment before sitting on a bar stool, realizing she gave Dean the errand so they could be alone and talk.

“Okay, we’re alone now. What happened on your last hunt? I can sense something’s not right between you two.”

Sam looked down at his clasped hands as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. He should have known Storm would pick up on the tension between them. 

“I know Dean won’t say anything, so spill. It can’t be that bad.”

“Yeah it is,” Sam whispered. “I tried to kill Dean.” His voice cracked and got lower as he spoke.

“There’s more to the story than that. Tell me what happened,” Storm insisted clasping her hands around his clenched fists and gently rubbed them trying to encourage him to talk to her.

“We were working a case our Dad sent us on at Roosevelt Asylum in Rockford, Illinois. The doctor there, a Dr. James Ellicott, was doing experiments on his patients and they revolted against him and killed him, then set the place on fire. A lot of the patients died in that fire. The doctor’s spirit was keeping them from moving on. He pretended to be Dean and lured me to the basement where he attacked me and did something to my mind,” Sam explained. He sipped on his drink before continuing. “When Dean came looking for me, I shot him with rock salt bullets and said some horrible things to him I wish I could take back. Things I would never have said if I had been in my right mind. He gave me his gun…I tried to shoot him, but it wasn’t loaded. He knocked me out before I could do anything else. Dean found Ellicott’s body and salt and burned it, and I was freed from his influence. Dean said he was okay, but I can tell he’s still upset with me.”

“Awe Sam, that’s awful to have happen to you. I know Dean, and he understands that wasn’t you. You had been influenced by the spirit of that doctor. It’ll be okay honey.”

“Yeah, I know, but it’s still hard knowing what I almost did.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay here by yourself? I mean, we could stay…”

“No, no, I’m good. You guys should go and enjoy yourselves. I’ll be fine. I can rest, watch the tube, read; I’ll find something to do.”

“Okay, but only if you’re sure.”

“I am Storm. I think Dean needs this after the last two hunts. The other case we worked, we had to go back to where we were born, Lawrence, Kansas. Dean said he’d never go back there after what happened to our Mom, but he did because of me. You see, well, I had a vision of someone in trouble there and they were,” Sam told her, stopping to see her reaction to that news.

“A vision, you mean like a future event?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“How did Dean take you having visions?”

“The way he usually does when he’s not comfortable with something, he joked and made fun of it,” Sam replied. “We saw our Mom’s spirit in our old house, and she saved us from a poltergeist but destroyed herself in the process. That really messed with Dean, though he won’t admit it.”

“Goodness, that had to have been hard on both of you Sam. I’m glad I suggested the cabin and a three day weekend together.”

“Yeah, it will do him good to be with you and just relax.”

“I will try my best to keep his mind off of things.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll have no problem with that,” Sam laughed softly.

“Well, guess I should be doing something before Dean gets back,” Storm said moving around the counter to give Sam a much needed hug. “It’ll be okay Sam, Dean will come around. I’ll be sure of that.”

“I know,” he whispered thinking she gave the best hugs and knew when you needed one.

“You want some music on or wanna see what’s on the television?”

“Music would be nice,” Sam replied giving her a small smile. 

“You got it,” Storm nodded flipping on the radio in passing as she headed for her bedroom. “I’ll be in my bedroom packing.”

“Okay,” Sam said. He got up and moved into the living room to sit on the couch and relax. Noises from front door had him looking that way to see Dean coming in with several bags in his hands. 

“I’m back,” he called taking his purchases to the kitchen and depositing them on the counter.

“She’s in the bedroom,” Sam let him know when he looked around for Storm.

Dean disappeared down the short hall and Sam pushed himself from the couch to check on the laundry. He saw the washer was on the spin cycle and waited for it to stop so he could put the clothes in the dryer. A few minutes later, the washer buzzed and stopped spinning. Sam opened the dryer and started removing the clothes from the washer, shaking them out before tossing them into it. Once he had the washer empty, Sam threw a dryer sheet in the dryer and turned it on. He wandered back into the kitchen and decided to get his book and maybe read some until it was time to go down to the bar. 

Sam glanced into Storm’s bedroom as he passed and quickly looked away as his face grew hot. Dean and Storm were mostly undressed and in a compromising position that was burned into his brain now. He ducked into his bedroom and found his book and hurried down the hall, adverting his eyes this time as moans of pleasure came from the bedroom. Sam let himself out onto the deck and sat down in a lounge chair to start reading trying to erase the image of his brother making out with Storm. 

* * *

**A/N: Sam is going to get a lesson on bartending and hopes he can get through one night by himself and not mess up. Thanks for taking this journey with me, I hope you enjoy the read. Comments do make my day. NC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sam gets a quick course on running the bar before doing it for real. Thanks for coming along for the journey. Comments would be great. NC**

* * *

“Sam, you want to eat something before we head downstairs to open up?” Storm asked from the doorway.

“I have my other sandwich from lunch I can eat,” Sam answered, marking his place, and getting up to go back inside. He saw Dean was sitting at the bar thumbing through a magazine but didn’t speak to him. 

“Here you go Sam,” Storm offered pulling out his sandwich from the fridge, along with a green tea, and sat them on the bar for him.

“Thanks,” Sam nodded moving to the table instead of sitting at the bar with Dean. 

Storm looked between the two brothers for a moment, seeing Sam’s sadness and Dean’s ignorance of what he was doing to his brother. She made up her mind to tell Dean he was being an ass and he needed to get over it. Sam needed his brother’s support with what he was going through and now having visions was probably making him feel isolated and rejected.

“The dryer went off and I folded your clothes and left them stacked in there,” Storm told Sam.

“Thanks, but you should have told me, and I would have done that.”

“You seemed engrossed in your book and it was no problem. I’ll let you divide them up.”

“Okay, most of them are Dean’s. I only did a few things and figured I’d do the rest this weekend.”

“You just make yourself at home while we’re gone. Do whatever you like.”

“Thanks,” Sam nodded. “I’ll take care of them when I finish eating.”

“Dean, why don’t you get your clean clothes and pack them?” Storm suggested, getting Dean’s attention.

“What?” Dean questioned looking up at her.

“Your clean clothes Sam was nice enough to wash, go pack them and you could thank him for doing them.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Dean grunted getting up and stepping into the laundry room for the clothes. “Thanks,” Dean mumbled to Sam in passing. He took them to Storm’s bedroom and pulled Sam’s clothes out to drop off in his bedroom before returning to the kitchen.

“Why don’t we head on down to the bar and when you’re done Sam come on down,” Storm told him. “Take your time, there’s really no rush.” She picked up her holstered gun from the side table and clipped it to her jeans before continuing to the door.

Sam nodded as he wiped his mouth and chewed the bite of sandwich he just took. He watched Storm pull Dean toward the door and heard it open and close. Sam had a feeling she was going to fuss at him for the way he was treating him. He sipped on his drink and thought it would be nice to have the time to himself and he was looking forward to working behind the bar. He finished his sandwich, went to the bathroom, and changed into a clean T-shirt before heading down to the bar.

“Are you ready for a quick Bartending 101course?” Storm asked him when he stopped at the bar.

“Yes, where do we start?”

“Well, as you can see, I have the beers here in the cooler and keep them in name brand alphabetic order, so I don’t have to search for a brand. I don’t carry but a dozen kinds to make it easier. If someone can’t pick out of this variety, well, they need to go somewhere else. I carry the popular ones and the same with the liquors,” she explained pointing to the bottles of liquor lining the walls behind them.

“Makes sense,” Sam nodded as he looked in the coolers pulling bottles of beer out to see the brand. He looked at the bottles on the shelves seeing major labels.

“We don’t do mixed drinks, or any type of wines. That gets too complicated. My clientele are military and blue collar, hardworking, people who like it straight and simple.”

“Okay I got it.”

“Here’s a cheat sheet for you on prices. I tried to make it simple so it’s easy to make change.” Storm handed him a sheet of paper that he scanned and stuck in his pocket. “Hank will be helping when it gets busy like it usually does on Saturday nights. And Sam, make sure you are packing, and it can be seen. Do you have a holster?” Storm asked patting the gun clipped on her side.

“No, I usually just carry my gun in the waist of my jeans.”

“That’s no problem, I’ll leave my gun and you can carry it. I’ve only had to pull it once or twice over the years, but it does deter most of the troublemakers.”

“Alright, I can do that.”

“Oh, and don’t be afraid to cut someone off if they get wasted. Or have the bouncer escort someone out. I run a tight ship here and my regulars know not to mess with me. My rules are on the wall and I stand by them.”

“Is Norm still your bouncer?”

Yes, he’s ex-Navy Seal and believe me, no one will argue with him,” Storm chuckled. “I’ll introduce you again when he gets here. Hank is state licensed, so we don’t have to worry about anything since you’ll only be working this one night.”

“Got your chairs all set up and the tables wiped down,” Dean stated as he stopped at the bar. “I could be a bouncer tonight too if you want Babe. With Sammy behind the bar, you won’t need me back there.”

“Sure, and could you bus the tables to honey?” Storm cooed to him, batting her eyes at him.

“Okay, whatever you need,” Dean shrugged.

“The cash drawers will have small bills to begin with and I’ll leave extra change upstairs if you were to need it. Lock the register if Hank is not behind the bar so no one gets the idea of sticky fingers. I’ll show you where the keys are for them. I don’t run tabs, it’s _‘pay as you go’_ , so don’t let anyone shine you on. Some will pay by credit card and that’s pretty easy. You swipe the card, punch in the amount, and wait for it to run, then print out two slips. Have the customer sign one and then give them the card with their copy of the slip. Instructions are right here if you need them.”

“Okay, that’s seems easy.”

“One other thing, any tips you get, you get to keep. My advice; only wear a T-shirt and not a long sleeved shirt with it. The women will love it, you showing off your muscular biceps,” Storm teased squeezing his bicep and swooning.

“O-kay…” Sam mumbled as he blushed and looked down at the floor making Storm giggle. 

“Yeah, with Sammy’s puppy dog eyes he’ll have the girls swooning,” Dean added to get a bitch look from Sam. “Well, it’s true.”

“Do you have any questions so far?” Storm asked.

“I don’t think so, maybe after I work tonight, I might.”

“Okay then. Wanna go unlock the doors and turn on the _‘Open’_ sign?”

“Alright,” Sam nodded taking in a deep breath and doing as asked. It did not seem complicated and he was sure he could handle the job, but he was still nervous about it. He was going to pay attention to everything Storm did and be sure to ask any questions that came up. Sam went to the front door and unlocked the dead bolt and flipped on the _‘Open’_ sign in the window. 

“It’ll be slow for a few hours, but will pick up when quitting time comes around,” Storm told Sam as he joined her behind the bar. “There are more bar towels under here and napkins here. Be sure to wipe the bar in front of the customer before putting a napkin down. You’ll need to keep a check on the trashcans and keep them emptied so they don’t overflow.”

“Got it,” Sam nodded as he took a bar towel from the stack and tossed it over his shoulder.

“Why don’t you practice on Dean?” Storm suggested.

“Hello sir, what can I get you?” Sam asked Dean as he wiped the bar in front of him.

“A beer is good,” Dean replied arching his eyebrow at the ‘sir’ part.

“Any specific brand?”

“Surprise me.”

“Alright.” Sam opened the cooler and gave it a glance before pulling out a bottle of beer, popping the cap, and sitting it on a napkin in front of Dean.

Dean looked at it for a moment before picking it up and taking a swallow. He pursed his lips and huffed, letting Sam know it wasn’t bad before taking another sip. 

Sam gave him a brief smile before moving down below Dean to wipe the bar. He was trying to keep busy until customers started coming in and was going over everything in his mind.

“Oh, Hank knows where the stock is, so just tell him what you need, and he’ll get it for you. When we get back, I’ll restock the coolers and shelves before opening on Tuesday afternoon.”

“Okay.” Sam looked up when the front door opened, and a burly man walked in. 

“Hank, remember Sam, Dean’s brother. He’s going to be the bartender tomorrow night so I can have a day off. Sam, this is Hank, my second in command,” Storm introduced them.

“Hello young man, nice to see you again,” Hank greeted Sam, holding out his hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you sir,” Sam replied shaking his hand. 

“Nice to see you again Dean,” Hank greeted Dean with a nod.

“You too Hank. How has it been going?”

“Pretty quiet. Nothing to brag about. Is Norm working tonight?”

“Yes, and tomorrow too,” Storm answered. “He asked me for a few more hours since he’s saving to go visit his daughter during the holidays.”

“Sounds good. We should be able to cover everything then.”

“I think so and Sam knows how to take care of himself, so no worries there.”

“Hi Norm, this is Sam, Dean’s brother, you met him a while back when they came by, he’s going to be working tomorrow night for me,” Storm spoke to a guy who stepped into the bar. He was shorter than Sam and broad shouldered with no fat on his body.

“Hello,” Norm greeted Sam eyeing him cautiously for a moment. “I’ve seen you in here with your brother.”

“Yes, that’s right. Nice to meet you,” Sam replied giving him a shy smile. Sam thought he would scare any troublemakers off.

“You remember Dean.”

“Hello Dean.”

“Hi Norm, how are things hanging?”

“They’re fine. Good to see you two again. I’ll go take my place.” Norm headed away to a chair near the door so he could watch the bar for anyone making trouble.

They all turned and looked toward the door as several men walked in and headed for the bar. Storm stepped forward to take their orders and Sam watched her every move. Dean moved to an end bar stool so he could watch the room and the patrons.

About an hour later as the business began to pick up, Storm stepped back to Sam who was hanging back trying to absorb everything about bartending and spoke to him.

“Okay Sammy, you’re up to bat. See what you can do and remember you’re the one in charge and don’t take any crap from anyone, male or female. My bar, my rules, and regulars know it. Be confident. I have complete faith in you.” She gave him a gentle push forward toward the next customer.

Sam squared his shoulders and stood up tall as he put a small smile on his face and asked the customer what he would like. He fell into a routine and walked the bar like Storm, taking orders, and serving the customers. Storm only stepped in when she was needed to, letting Sam have free reign.

Everything was going well, and it was nearing closing time when a man stumbled to the bar demanding a double shot of Jack. Sam looked him over and knew he was intoxicated and didn’t need another drink.

“Sorry, sir, I think you should call it a night. Do you have someone to drive you home or can we call you a cab?” Sam asked loud enough for him to hear. He was polite but firm in his request.

“Who you tellin’ me I’ve had ‘nouph?” the man slurred as he slammed his hand down on the bar. “I said I want a drink!”

“House rules, we have the right to refuse service to anyone intoxicated,” Sam stated not backing down.

“Why you little…” he growled grabbing the front of Sam’s shirt and jerking him partly over the bar before Sam could stop him.

“Unhand my brother,” a deep, threatening voice demanded. Dean saw what was going on and had already moved toward the drunk waving Norm off that he had this. No one messed with his brother.

“Mind y’ur own business asshole!”

Dean didn’t bother replying as he broke the guy’s hold on Sam and manhandled him toward the door. 

“Take his keys and I’ll call a taxi,” Storm called.

Dean got him outside and slapped his pockets, looking for keys. 

“Hey, sorry about that, he came with me,” a younger guy offered as he stepped from the bar. “I’ll get him home.”

“Tell your buddy here if he can’t behave don’t bother coming back. Go find himself another bar to haunt. Believe me, he got off lucky this time.” Dean turned on his heels and headed back inside and to the bar. “Nix on the taxi, he’s got a ride home.”

“Kind of figured that when the other guy ran for the door,” Storm nodded. “You did good Sam,” she praised him patting his arm and giving him a warm smile. “It’s closing time, and time to get folks heading home.” Storm walked to the end of the bar and rang a large bell that was mounted to the wall. “Alright folks, that’s it for tonight, finish up and head on home, you’ve got twenty minutes. I don’t want anyone driving who shouldn’t be, so call for a ride if you need to. Be safe out there and thank you for your business and come again,” Storm spoke loudly so all could hear and then walked among the patrons, speaking to those she knew and gathered empty beer bottles.

Sam started wiping down the bar and moving trashcans to the swinging doors to be taken out, part put in recycling and the rest in the dumpster behind the building. He looked up when he heard his brother’s voice among the mummers of the customers as he declined an invitation to go home with a young woman who was draped over him. Storm laughed and told the young woman better luck next time, he was taken. Dean moved the customers slowly toward the door until finally everyone was gone.

“Oh, and Sam, you need to check the restrooms to be sure there’s no one in there passed out.” Storm headed for the restrooms and banged on the door of the men’s room, calling out they were closing before pushing the door open to check inside. She went into the women’s side and checked that it was clear before heading to the bar.

“See you tomorrow Sam,” Hank called to him as he strolled toward the door.

“Later,” Norm nodded before following Hank out.

“Alright, goodnight,” Sam replied sighing with relief. He had done it, he made it through the night with no problems but for the one drunk.

“Why don’t you go on upstairs Sam,” Storm suggested. “You’ve had a busy night and probably want to get off your feet. Dean and I can finish up down here. We’ll clean the bathrooms and sweep so the place will be ready for tomorrow. If you can sweep and mop the floors and take the trash out some time over the weekend, I’ll handle the other stuff when we get back.”

“Okay, are you sure you don’t need my help?” Sam asked trying to hide his weariness. He had never worked a job that had you on your feet all night and he was bone tired. His feet hurt and his back ached and all he wanted to do was lay down.

“Yeah, go ahead Sammy, we’ll be up shortly,” Dean added.

“Okay, thanks guys.” Sam pushed through the swinging doors and trudged to the door leading upstairs. He legs protested as he started climbing the steps and headed straight for the guest bedroom ready to collapse. He sat on the side of the bed and toed his boots off, groaning as he wiggled his toes and arched his feet. He went to the bathroom and did his routine before returning to his room. Too tired to care, Sam took off his jeans and pulled the covers back to crawl into the bed thinking it felt like heaven to just lay down and not move. He never heard Dean and Storm when they came upstairs or sensed when Dean came into his room to check on him. This was a night even dreams could not roust him.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of freshly brewed coffee drifted down the hall and had Sam slowly waking as he looked around trying to remember where he was. He could hear female laughter in another room and knew it was Storm. Last night came back and Sam stretched his tired body trying to work the aches and pains from it. He was going to take a hot, hot shower after Dean and Storm left so he would be ready for tonight. 

Once he was mobile, Sam dug a pair of sweats from his duffle and slipped them on before wandering down the hall sock footed to find the others. He found Storm packing an ice chest with food and things from the fridge and Dean was munching on a piece of toast.

“Good morning Sam, how are you feeling today?” Storm asked as he headed for the coffee pot.

“Morning and I’m fine,” Sam replied trying to suppress a yawn.

“Last night didn’t do you in did it?”

“No, just a little sore from standing on my feet all night is all. I’ll be fine.”

“Good,” Dean said. “We’ll be heading out shortly and you’ll be on your own. You take care of the place.”

“I will.”

“Sam if you have any questions or problems, you call me,” Storm insisted.

“Things should be fine, really. You guys enjoy spending some quiet time together.”

“I don’t know how quiet we’ll be,” Dean teased to get a dish towel thrown at his head from Storm.

“Sam, I’ve got the money already downstairs in the registers ready to go. If you should need more change, there’s a lock box in my bedroom closet with extra cash and here are the keys to that, the car, the doors, and the storage room. Like I said, just empty the registers tonight and put the bags in the lock box will be fine.”

“Got it,” Sam nodded taking the key ring and noticing the keys were labeled which would help a lot. He left them on the bar as he took a seat on a bar stool and sipped his coffee.

“I think this does it for the cold stuff,” Storm told Dean as she closed the ice chest.

“I’ll head on down to the car with it then.” Dean picked up the ice chest and headed downstairs.

“Sam there’s a pan of lasagna in the fridge that you can heat for your dinner tonight. Put it in the oven on 350 for thirty to thirty-five minutes. I figured you wouldn’t feel like cooking after working tonight and wanted to make it easy for you.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that,” Sam replied. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will honey. I have faith in you. Remember what I said, no crap from anyone. And let Hank help out; that’s what he’s here for.” Storm filled a bag with dry goods and looked around the kitchen to be sure she wasn’t forgetting anything. 

“Oh, by the way, is your Dad going to be in this weekend?”

“No, he’s helping out the Wounded Warrior Program in Georgia for another week, so you don’t have to worry about being surprised by him.”

“Okay, good to know,” Sam replied.

Dean let himself back in and stepped to the archway of the kitchen before speaking, “The bags are in the car, along with the ice chest Babe. Is that the last thing to go?”

“It is and I think we’re ready. Okay Sam, we’ll be back late afternoon on Monday unless something happens, and you need us. You take care,” Storm told him as she hugged him tightly.

“See ya bro,” Dean said. He patted him on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper to him. “Don’t call unless the place is burning down.” He followed Storm to the door and gave Sam a salute.

Sam got up and stepped into the living room giving a final wave as Storm stopped at the side table and pointed to her gun and back to Sam. He smiled and nodded that he remembered and sighed loudly when they finally left. 

The silence pressed in on him and he looked around for a moment trying to decide what to do first. Thinking a shower would be a good idea before finding something to eat. Sam headed down the hall to his bedroom for clothes and then to the bathroom. He stepped out for a moment to turn on the radio thinking some music would be good company. 

**spn**

After a heated discussion, Dean relented and let Storm drive since she knew the way to the cabin. Dean got in the passenger seat and pouted for a moment until Storm told him the sooner, they got there, the sooner they could enjoy each other’s company. This got Dean’s attention and he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. He slid closer to her and let his hand lay on her leg, rubbing it. With that settled, Storm drove away from the bar and headed south toward the cabin.

Storm made one stop before getting to the cabin to fill the Impala with gas, so they wouldn’t have to worry about it when they left on Monday. Once that was done, she let Dean drive the rest of the way since they were less than thirty minutes from the cabin. She gave him directions and twenty minutes later Dean slowly pulled up to a rustic looking cabin set back from the main road in a small clearing. 

“You can park under the carport there on the left if you like,” Storm directed him, pointing to the structure.

“Okay,” Dean replied letting the Impala roll slowly into the carport. He cut the engine and got out to open the back and picked up the ice chest to take inside.

“I’ll get the door opened,” Storm told him as she hopped out and hurried up the couple of steps to the porch and dug a key out to open the front door. She left it open and moved deeper into the house, turning on a couple of lights along the way.

Dean followed her inside and paused for a moment as he let his gaze wander around the room. The living room and kitchen were separated by a large bar with four stools on one side. He looked to the right and saw doors on each side figuring they were bedrooms and a bathroom between them. It was decorated with a simple country theme, but the appliances were updated, and the furniture looked comfortable and homey.

“Sit the chest here and I’ll put the cold things away while you get the other bags from the car,” Storm instructed as she opened a window in the living room and turned on a ceiling fan.

“You got it Babe,” Dean replied doing as asked and headed back out to get the rest of their things. He sat the food bags on the bar and took their duffels to a bedroom. Dean looked in each bedroom and picked the one with the king size bed to leave them.

“Wanna open a window in the bedroom and turn on the ceiling fan to get some fresh air inside?” Storm called to him.

“I can do that.” Dean figured out the ceiling fan and opened the curtains to raise the window, letting a warm breeze blow into the room. He headed back to the kitchen but didn’t find Storm and saw an open door. Dena found Storm standing on a deck looking out at the picture-perfect scene of a lake that sparkled and shimmered in the noonday sun. He stepped up behind Storm and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her to his chest. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she asked.

“Almost as beautiful as you,” Dean mumbled leaning down to kiss the side of her neck. He buried his face into her curly hair and took in her scent before letting her turn in his arms so they could kiss.

“I bet you say that to all your conquests,” she teased running a finger down the side of his face.

“Nope, only the ones I plan on having hot, passionate sex with,” Dean chuckled as he tickled her sides making her squirm in his grasp as she merrily laughed.

“Stop! You know how ticklish I am,” Storm cried out smacking Dean on the chest to make him stop and pulled away from him.

“How ‘bout we take this inside and see how comfortable to bed is?” Dean asked in a husky voice as he backed toward the door holding onto her hands.

“You don’t want to maybe walk down to the lake?” Storm suggested.

“I saw the lake,” Dean answered. “I want to see you; every single inch of you.”

Storm laughed as Dean pulled her to the bedroom he picked and stopped by the bed. He ran his hands under her hair to cup her face before capturing her lips and gently kissed her before running his hands down her arms and grabbing the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head.

Not waiting for Dean to continue, Storm unsnapped her jeans shorts and let them drop to her feet and kicked them out of the way. She reached and helped Dean take off his shirt and T-shirt so she could run her hands over his muscular chest. She hummed to herself as Dean rid himself of his jeans and pulled her up against him. His fingers found the clasp on her bra and popped it open, releasing her breast.

“Now that’s what I call a view,” Dean mumbled as he cupped a breast and lowered his lips to it, teasing and sucking on it making Storm moan with pleasure. He moved to the other one and did the same, feeling Storm tremble under his hands as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Storm arched her back and sucked in a sharp breath when Dean sought out her breast. She let her fingers roam over his head before moving down his back and finding his bottom. She kneaded it for a moment before hooking her fingers into the waistband of his briefs to pull them over his lean hips, releasing his hard erection, and letting them drop to his feet. 

Dean pushed Storm back against the bed making her sit down. He watched her lean back on her elbows and look up at him as he caught her skimpy panties and slid them down her thighs as he kissed his way down one leg and back up the other before Storm pushed herself backwards on the bed and toward the headboard. She used her finger to motion for him to join her as she posed in a sexy way and arched her eyebrows at him.

“I’ve missed you,” she cooed as Dean crawled to her, letting his eyes hungrily roam over her naked body, taking in every inch of it.

“Me too,” Dean whispered tracing a finger between her breast down to her belly button and around it and over her hips and back up again. “I want to be sure I haven’t forgotten an inch of you.”

“Take me now,” she insisted pulling him on top of her as she spread her legs. “We can do it slow and easy later. I want you now. I need you now.”

Dean allowed Storm to control everything this time as she guided his erection between her wet folds and arched upward to take him in. He began to push deeper into her and pulled out partway, doing this slowly several times to get her ready before thrusting hard and burying his manhood deep within her.

“Oh yes! Yes!” Storm cried out wrapping one leg over his hip as she clung to him and sought his lips to passionately kiss him. Her body twitched and trembled under his as she matched his movement, going faster as he sped up.

“Together Babe, almost there,” Dean huffed as he felt her getting close to climaxing.

“Oh god! Now! Please, now!” she gasped out letting herself go as a shock wave washed over her making her jerk and press tighter against Dean’s body.

Dean felt her release and plunged one more time into her as he came too. He let out the breath he was holding and felt her muscles clamping down on his manhood several times before taking his weight on his bent arms as he let his head rest on Storm’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes as both let their breathing slow and the aftershocks to subside. He slipped to the side and pulled her against him, letting her head rest on his chest.

“Nope, didn’t forget anything,” he chuckled brushing her hair from her face as she traced circles on his chest.

“I’ll say,” she huffed with pleasure. 

“I say we just stay in bed the rest of the day,” Dean mumbled as he rubbed a hand down her back.

“Well, that does sound good, but we might get hungry or need to pee.”

“Okay we’ll make allowances, but I’m taking full advantage of our time here, just so you know.”

“You don’t hear me complaining, do you?” she cooed leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips before slipping from his arms and getting up.

“Hey, where are you going?” Dean complained at her absence.

“I’ll be back, nature calls,” she said. Storm added a little extra swing to her hips as she bounced from the room, throwing a kiss to Dean before disappearing. 

Dean dropped his head back on the pillow and sighed, wondering how he got so lucky to have found someone like her. He didn’t have to pretend around her, he could be himself and she accepted him, faults and all. Storm didn’t try to change him into something he wasn’t. He could not have asked for a better match. Dean closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds around him, in the house, and the ones coming in the window. He heard the commode flush and waited for Storm to come back, but she didn’t, and he wondered what she was doing. He was about to get up to check on her when she came back into the room carrying a tray.

“Okay, I have cheese, apples slices, crackers, peanut butter, and drinks, to snack on. And Hersey kisses for dessert,” she announced, sitting a tray on the bed before settling down beside Dean. 

“I think I have something better for dessert in mind,” Dean surmised as he picked up a piece of cheese and took a bite.

“Oh really?” she questioned picking up an apple slice and taking a bite as she leaned back against a pillow.

They snacked on the food and sipped on their drinks until Dean dipped his finger into the jar of peanut butter and smeared it on Storm’s nipples. She grunted her surprise until he leaned over and licked it off, sucking greedily as Strom arched her back toward him and moaned in delight as she shivered under his every touch. 

“Shall we have a replay of before?” he asked moving the tray out of the way before rolling to his back and pulling Storm up to straddle him. “You ready to rock and roll?”

“With you, always,” Storm replied in a sexy voice as she balanced herself on top of him. She slid up where she could kiss him, biting his lips lightly asking for access so she could play mouth tag with his tongue.

Dean ran his hands down her back as he chased her tongue before sitting up and lifting her hips to settle her on his erection. He guided her movements slowly up and down as she gripped his shoulders and threw her head back moaning softly. 

“We’ll take our time Babe, let’s enjoy every second,” Dean sighed with pleasure as he pushed deeper into her. 

“That feels so good….” Storm cooed as she rode him. She could feel that electric shock starting to build inside of her and sought Dean’s lips briefly before she dropped her head onto his shoulder and cried with pleasure and passion.

“You want to stay on top?” Dean asked as his breathing got faster and he worked on controlling the building need to move faster and bring them to climax, but he stopped himself savoring in the moment.

“Yeah, my turn,” she panted as she drew her leg up so she could get better leverage and pushed him deeper into her gasping with the action. She continued to rock and bounce, picking up the pace knowing she couldn’t last much longer. “Oh yes, that’s it,” she cried when Dean arch his hip up to meet her downward motion. 

“Go for it Babe, let’s do this!” Dean growled feeling his body heating up as they began to move faster bringing on their climax. Her muscles tightened around Dean’s manhood as he slowly began to shrink inside of her.

“Yep, as good as the first time,” Storm sighed as she let her body stretch out on top of his and relaxed as she took slow even breaths. “You know I love you,” she mumbled snuggling into his chest with a sigh.

“I do and I love you too. This never gets old,” Dean replied reaching to grab the sheet and pull it over their naked bodies as he languished in this moment, thinking it could not be more perfect. “You have filled a void in my soul, and you are my soulmate, I have no doubt about that.”

“I didn’t think I could find someone as kind, gentle, and loving as you. And one who is so good in bed too.” Storm whispered to him, as she sighed with contentment and love.

They lay entwined in each other’s arms as they drifted to sleep, content and sated for the time being. The world moved on around them, but they slept on letting it pass with not a care in the world, happy to be with the person they loved.

* * *

**A/N: Dean and Storm are enjoying themselves and Sam is getting ready to run the bar. Little twist coming up in the next chapter. Hope you are enjoying the read. Comments are great. NC**


End file.
